Embodiments described herein relate to a connector and to methods of using a connector.
In some applications, connectors are used to join one item to another. In one use, an extension joins a cable to an anchor. In this use, an anchor is attached to a work piece, such as the ground or other suitable support surface. An extension is added to the anchor. A coupling is added to the extension. One end of a tool is attached to the coupling and another end of the tool is attached to a cable. The tool is used to bring a portion of the cable in close proximity with the extension. Once the cable is sufficiently close to the extension, the cable is joined to the extension.
It is believed that currently available extensions and couplings are separate pieces joined together by a bolt and a nut, comprising a two-piece arrangement. This two-piece arrangement may be complicated to assemble. Further, the bolt and nut joint may fail. While this arrangement may be effective, it is desirable to improve and to simplify this two-piece arrangement and its operation.